


Round summer ass

by sunnymargot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Oikawa is a tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymargot/pseuds/sunnymargot
Summary: It’s summer, Oikawa’s ass has become a lot rounder since he started doing squats and Oikawa likes to tease his poor boyfriend Iwaizumi.





	Round summer ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m always embarrassed when I post smut but here I am writing them, hoping to improve myself in the meantime lmao

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tilts his head and fixes his eyes in dark ones, “Your ice cream is melting.”

Iwaizumi looks down at his right hand and sighs, he’s really distracted and it’s definitely Oikawa’s fault, or better, it’s Oikawa’s ass fault, Oikawa’s round and firm ass fault. For years, in high school, Iwaizumi joked about how the other’s ass was flat, not that he really cared, but it was funny to see Oikawa going mad about it. When that winter, the first in college, Oikawa added squats to his exercises routine, Iwaizumi noticed it. In spring Iwaizumi realized that they were really working. Every time they saw each other Oikawa’s ass looked rounder and rounder under his sweatpants and under his hands. But now, in summer, Oikawa’s ass is even rounder than before and it’s wrapped in that short pants that are clearly too adherent and Iwaizumi can’t look away while they walk. He’s not sure if it’s a curse or a blessing.

Oikawa knows that pair of short pants are too tight and he knows Iwaizumi his struggling, he obviously can’t concentrate on anything else at the moment. He chuckles, Oikawa really likes to tease his boyfriend, especially after all the jokes he got in the past.

“Oi-”

Iwaizumi swallows and stares at Oikawa’s tongue licking away the ice cream from his hand. Iwaizumi can’t believe Oikawa is really teasing him that way in public, between all those people, his cheeks are turning completely red and his blood flows down his body.

“Shittykawa I’m really going to-”

“To?” Oikawa smirks and licks his own lips slowly.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and throws his almost finished ice cream in the nearest trash bin before grabbing Oikawa’s hand and dragging him back to his room. The other follows him giggling, Iwaizumi’s hard, he can tell it by the way he walks.

Iwaizumi opens frenetically the door of his room and pushes Oikawa inside, “You really came here just to tease me today, uhm?”

Oikawa shrugs and raises his eyebrows, “I don’t know what are you talking about.”

“You don’t-” Iwaizumi puffs grinning, does he really want to waste time talking?

In a second Oikawa finds himself with his back against the wall near the door and Iwaizumi’s big hands on his ass, pulling him to his body. Oikawa gasps and tugs Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, nothing turns him on more than his Iwa-chan being rude during sex.

Iwaizumi bites Oikawa’s neck, it’s salty because of the sweat. He licks all the way up to Oikawa’s jaw and squeezes his so round ass-cheeks, “This pants are too tight.”

Oikawa shivers at the sound of Iwaizumi’s husky voice close to his ear, “I know.”

Iwaizumi eyes linger on Oikawa’s lips, he can feel his anticipation and if he hadn’t wanted to make him pay for his behavior he would surely have devoured those lips, “You’re not the one teasing anymore.”

With a quick move Iwaizumi overturns his boyfriend and presses his chest against Oikawa’s back. Oikawa bites his lower lip at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s arousal twitching against his ass, he’d beg to have his boyfriend inside him already. He tries to push back but two firm hands hold him still and it’s so fucking hot that a groan escapes from his mouth.

“Do you think you’re in charge?” Iwaizumi whispers and bites the other’s ear lobe, “You’re not.”

Iwaizumi’s hands move up to Oikawa’s waist under his shirt and then on his stomach, to go down to the button of his pants, “This pants have to burn in hell.” He slowly unbuttons them and Oikawa sighs of relief when he pulls down the zip, his cock twitches in his boxers painfully, but Iwaizumi has no intention to give it attention, “Don’t move a finger.”

Oikawa leans with his sweaty forehead against the wall and takes deep breaths, he really have to concentrate to not touch himself, his erection is hurting and his boxers are already wet with precum.

Iwaizumi quickly slips off his own sweatpants and underwear before lowering down on his knees and pulling down the other’s pants. Oikawa looks above his shoulder and down to Iwaizumi, his naked and flushed dick makes his cheeks burn for the desire to suck it.

Iwaizumi presses the thumb on his own dick and bites Oikawa’s ass to muffle a moan, he needs to release some tension too.

“Iwa-chan please touch me.” Oikawa whines, his body needs to be touched and used and he wants to feel Iwaizumi’s fingers everywhere on him.

Iwaizumi lowers Oikawa’s boxers in response, “I’ll touch you the way I want to.” and slams a hand on Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa’s breath is pulled out from his lungs and a hot wave runs down to his arousal, that was unexpected, unexpectedly hot and pleasant.

“Did you like it?” Iwaizumi massages the red skin and bites the other ass-cheeks, Oikawa moans and licks his lips, “Do it again.”

Iwaizumi grins and slaps again that round ass that teased him for a long afternoon, precum dripping from his erection.

“Hajime.”

Oikawa whiny voice repeats his name incoherently and Iwaizumi knows that when he starts to call him with his birth name he’s really messed up.

“Hajime, I want you inside.” Oikawa bites his lips and moves a hand to his cock, but Iwaizumi blocks it behind his back, “I said don’t move.”

“But-”

Oikawa can’t finish his sentence because Iwaizumi grabs his ass-cheeks and pulls them apart to lick his entrance, Oikawa’s dick is about to explode and he’s not able to talk anymore, too overwhelmed to even think.

Iwaizumi spanks him again and moves his tongue on his rim of muscles slowly, too slowly, tasting every inch of skin around it, teasing him. Iwaizumi’s chest is flushed and sometimes he brings a hand to his own erection to find some relief.

“Haji-” Oikawa’s forehead drips with sweat and his throat is dry, “Please.”

A whine that sounds like a melody to Iwaizumi’s ears, he slams his hand to the other ass-cheeks and pushes his tongue through Oikawa’s entrance. Moans obscenely escape from his boyfriend’s mouth. The feeling of Iwaizumi’s wet and hot tongue licking him and tantalize him like that it’s driving him crazy, he pushes his hips back to meet Iwaizumi’s face and finally his boyfriend doesn’t protest, probably he’s too involved to think straight.

Iwaizumi could cum untouched just hearing that noises leaving Oikawa’s wet lips and his face buried in that round and solid ass.

Iwaizumi spits directly to Oikawa’s entrance and then he pushes inside a finger slowly, just to add again his tongue while he slaps his ass. Oikawa feels his skin burning up, a mix of pain and pleasure that makes him squirm. He never thought he’d have liked it that much, he moans loudly.

“Shit.” Oikawa shuts down his eyes and concentrate on that unbelievable feeling of Iwaizumi’s tongue and middle finger working him with so much dedication. They move inside and outside, together, touching his walls that burn for more. Oikawa burns for more, his body is on fire and he needs to cum or he’ll pass away for the constant and excessive pleasure.

Oikawa’s legs tremble and Iwaizumi removes his finger to bring a hand on his own cock, “Touch yourself.”

Oikawa obeys and in the moment he brushes his thumb on the tip of his erection he immediately reaches his climax with Iwaizumi’s tongue inside his ass. Iwaizumi comes right after him tightening his dick and biting Oikawa’s ass. 

It’s just a matter of seconds before Oikawa falls down on his knees breathing in and breathing out deeply, his face still bright red. Iwaizumi turns himself and sits with his back against the wall, careful not to lean where Oikawa sprinkled his cum.

“Come here.” Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s arm and his boyfriend crouches between his legs, “Are you okay?”

Oikawa nods and brushes his nose against Iwaizumi’s chest, “I really have to wear that short pants more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are really appreciated of course ❤️
> 
> If you’re interested I leave here the link to my other Iwaoi fic -> [Three kisses and one more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463632/chapters/46328425).


End file.
